


Keeping a Thief

by YuukiNocturne



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiNocturne/pseuds/YuukiNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is sneaking around, trying to steal information from the president of a high-tech security company at one of his many homes. While gathering information, he runs into the son of the house, Ulquiorra, who's as creative with security equipment as his father and Ichigo will get to experience the security measures first hand!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping a Thief

“Damn it. Where are those files?” Ichigo muttered as he searched through countless files on the computer. Ichigo wore black skinny jeans and a light, black jacket. He clicked away on the computer mouse until he heard the sound of the front door unlocking. “What the—no one was supposed to be in this house!” Ichigo shut off the monitor, grabbed his ski mask from on top of the desk and ducked under the desk.

The sounds of footsteps gradually became louder. Then it made an abrupt halt right outside the room Ichigo was in.

“Is someone there?” A young boy asked into the dark room. 

“Shit…Who the hell is he?” Ichigo asked in his mind. “I don’t have a choice—I’ll have to make a run for it”. Ichigo pulled on his ski mask and stood up quickly and made a dash towards the door.

The boy’s eyes barely widened as the invader appeared and began rushing towards him. “A thief, huh?” He slightly bent his knees, preparing himself to stop the thief.

Ichigo threw a punch towards the boy blocking his escape. The boy turned his head in a casual manner, eyes closing lightly. Ichigo then launched a kick with his right leg. As long as he could slightly immobilize this boy, he could make his escape. But something surprised Ichigo. The boy grabbed onto his leg and held it firmly against his side. Then the young boy used his other hand and chopped down firmly onto the side of Ichigo’s neck. The force of the impact was strong and Ichigo began to feel his strength fade quickly. His leg supporting him began to fail and he collapsed onto the floor as the boy released his leg.

The young boy knelt down onto the floor and pulled off Ichigo’s ski mask. His eyes widened as the face of the thief was revealed. “Well, well. Perhaps I won’t be calling the police quite yet,” he said with a small grin.

Ichigo groaned as he finally began to come to. He was lying in a queen-size bed with silk sheets. He knew that he wasn’t at home, but he wasn’t in prison either. As he sat up in the bed, he winced slightly at the dull pain on his neck. As he reached to rub his neck he felt something strange. Something was on his neck. He tugged at this unknown thing with both hands. There was no give. He then felt around towards the back of his neck. It was slightly larger at the back; a small box attached to the thing around his neck. Then Ichigo’s eyes opened in full alertness. Connected to the box was something cold to his fingers. It made a bit of raddling noises as the tugged at it. Ichigo slid his hand along this cold material and moved it in front of him so he could see what it was—it was a chain. His eyes began following the chain which was attached to one of the legs of the bed.

“Oh god, what the hell is going on?” Ichigo asked himself. He looked at his body. He still had his clothes on. Ichigo let out a small sigh, relieved that nothing has happened to him—yet. “I have to get out of here”. Ichigo got off his bed and looked around his room. His room was large. It had its own washroom and large window doors. There was a closet made of elegant wood beside his bed. To Ichigo, this room looked most like a room at a four-star hotel, minus the television and fridge and coffee pot.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened and a boy wearing a full white school uniform, walked into his room. “You’re finally awake,” he said calmly.

“Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?”

“My name is Ulquiorra, thief,” he replied. His eyes half opened with a bored look on his face. While on the contrary, his mind was going crazy looking at the boy.

Ichigo grit his teeth and gripped the chain violently. “Get this thing off me and let me go!” Ulquiorra approached him casually. His face unreadable. He reached for the chain but kept his green eyes locked with Ichigo’s eyes. Ichigo watched him intently, not even blinking.

Suddenly there was a harsh pull at Ichigo’s neck as he was forced downwards, falling onto the bed. Ulquiorra held the chain firmly and pressed his hands on the cool silk of the bed, keeping Ichigo down on the bed. Ichigo was coughing a bit due to the sudden force on his neck.

“Don’t think you can do as you please anymore, thief. You must be desperate if you’re trying to steal information from the family that creates the best security for any and all companies. Since my father doesn’t leave any vital information about security in his office, you came to his home. Though I’m going to disappoint you that this house is only one of many where my old man stays,” Ulquiorra said in a simple tone. “You made a big mistake by trying to steal information at a time when I’ve just created a security system that keeps a thief in the house instead of keeping them out. Now you’ll have to pay for your crime of breaking and entering into my home”.

Ichigo struggled beneath Ulquiorra and attempted to push the boy off him. But Ulquiorra grabbed both his wrists in one hand and pinned them above Ichigo’s head. “Then why don’t you hand me over to the police now that you’ve caught me?” Ichigo grunted.

Ulquiorra grinned. “I have my reasons”. He got off of Ichigo and stood from the bed. Ulquiorra slightly pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch. He made a small frown. “I have to go to school,” he said as he began walking towards the door.

“Hey, you can’t just leave me here!” Ichigo yelled. 

“The chain is set to disconnect from your collar in five minutes,” he said without looking back. “Oh, that’s right. I almost forgot”. He stopped his pace and turned his head towards Ichigo. “Don’t go near the front door or you won’t be able to do anything until I get home,” Ulquiorra chuckled and turned his head and began walking again. “Be a good boy, thief”.

“I am not a dog! And my name is Ichigo!” Ichigo yelled irritated. He sat on the bed as he heard the front door close behind Ulquiorra.

 

The five minutes passed by and Ichigo was finally able to move about the house. Although the chain had disconnected, the collar was still around his neck. The house was very large, and there were a few paintings on the walls, but not of much value. The kitchen was huge with the top kitchenware all around. The Living room was spacious with a few light-grey couches around a maple coffee table. The lobby at the front door was faced with the large set of stairs leading to the second floor. On each side of the stairs were plain, large pillars, which held a small balcony on each side of the room on the second floor. On the second floor were four large bedrooms, two which had small washrooms attached and the other which had a master washroom.

After exploring the house, Ichigo couldn’t take it any longer. He had to leave.  
He made his way to the front door. As he reached for the door handle he heard a light clicked. He paused and turned his head to look at both sides quickly. Just as he continued for the doorknob, he was pulled off his feet. Something black had grabbed him from behind and pulled him hard.  
“Ahh!” he gasped in a surprised pain as his back hit one of the tall pillars at the stairs. Something that looked like black ribbons was wrapping around him; tying him tightly against the pillar. Ichigo struggled constantly against his binds. After a few long minutes of failed attempts to escape, he was completely exhausted. “Damn it! What the hell is with this house?” he grunted.

It wasn’t until the sun began to set when Ichigo finally heard the front door open. As Ulquiorra walked in, he immediately looked at the boy on the pillar. A wide grin spread across his face.

“Seems like someone has decided to ignore my words,” Ulquiorra snickered as he watched Ichigo lay against the pillar, completely exhausted. Ulquiorra placed his school bag on the floor. As he approached Ichigo, he pulled out a small remote from his pocket and pressed the little red button at the center. The thick, black ribbons around Ichigo began to unravel, releasing him from the pillar. Ichigo dropped down onto the floor. His knees crumpled beneath him and he leaned against the pillar. Ulquiorra bent down beside Ichigo. “You must be hungry,” he chuckled. Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo’s arm and hauled it over his shoulder as he supported Ichigo’s footing. 

They walked towards the living room, where Ulquiorra sat Ichigo down on one of the soft couches. Ulquiorra then walked to the kitchen.

Ichigo heard sounds of the fridge opening and closing and the clatter of the kitchenware. After a few moments, Ulquiorra left the kitchen and entered the living room with a bowl of soup.

“Eat up,” Ulquiorra commanded.

Ichigo sat up slightly, using all the strength he could muster. 

“Tsk, tsk. You cannot even sit up on your own. Perhaps I shall assist you with feeding then?” Ulquiorra mocked. Ichigo simply glared at Ulquiorra. He was exhausted and hungry and he couldn’t do much in his current situation.

“…please…” Ichigo muttered.

“Please what?” 

“…Please feed me…” Ichigo’s face slowly began to go red, from being humiliated and angered by this boy.

Ulquiorra chuckled as he scooped a spoon-full of soup and fed it to Ichigo. The hungry boy drank the soup eagerly, trying to satisfy his hunger. In a matter of minutes, Ichigo had finished his soup. He finally felt like he had energy within him. 

“I have to get out of here… If I don’t get out, who knows what’ll happen to me.” Ichigo stated in his mind. “But the only way for me to be free is to get this collar off my neck…And that kid’s probably the only one who can get it off me”. Ichigo stood in the living room and watched as Ulquiorra placed the dishes in the sink and began washing them. “Now’s my chance”.

Ichigo approached Ulquiorra silently, his back turned to him. He planned to grab his unsuspecting captor from behind and force him to release the collar on his neck. But as he approached him, he thought “this is too easy…This boy with a home of top security, is completely unknown to what I, a thief, plan to do? No, this must be some kind of trick…But I can’t sit around this messed up home. I have to get out of here!” Ichigo continued his pursuit, stalking towards Ulquiorra. 

Just when Ichigo was about to grab Ulquiorra, he felt a strange tingling sensation around his neck. A surge of shock went through his body. Ichigo gasped in pain as he trembled and collapsed onto the kitchen floor.

“Guh…! You bastard…” he gasped through the pain.

“You were the one trying to sneak up behind me,” Ulquiorra chuckled, tossing the small remote in the air then catching it. “I suppose I should get a little more serious, since you seem to want to go after me so badly”. Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo by his black collar and dragged him towards the living room. With a strong pull, Ulquiorra hauled Ichigo onto the couch and began unzipping his black jacket.

“What the--?! What do you think you’re doing?” Ichigo pushed against Ulquiorra’s chest but Ulquiorra simply grabbed his wrists and pinned them above the orange-haired boy. Ulquiorra was slightly amused at his feeble resistance. With his other hand, Ulquiorra began sliding Ichigo’s shirt upwards, pulling it over his head, leaving it at his wrists.  
“Such a beautiful body—just what I had expected”. Ulquiorra licked Ichigo’s neck and slid down towards his chest, tracing the lines of his pecks and abs with his tongue. Ichigo bit his tongue within his mouth, trying to stop himself from moaning. The foreign feeling of Ulquiorra’s tongue sent quivers all over his body. It was such a strange feeling, but it felt so good. 

Ulquiorra then began teasing Ichigo’s nipples, rolling and pinching them between his thumb and his index finger. The feeling of pleasure Ichigo felt surged. He had almost let out a moan but quickly bit down on his lower lip. Ulquiorra was amused as the orange-haired boy changed his expressions to not reveal any weakness from being touched.  
The boy in charge began sliding his fingers down Ichigo’s body, tracing the lining of his wonderful muscles. Then his hands moved to Ichigo’s pants, slowly pulling down the zipper.

“S-stop!” Ichigo panted. 

“You don’t have to worry…I-chi-go,” Ulquiorra chuckled. He pulled Ichigo’s member out of his briefs, rubbing the tip in a circular motion with his thump. Ichigo couldn't hold back anymore. He gasped at the sudden touch and then began moaning as Ulquiorra began stroking. The motion was quick and constant. Ichigo felt himself ready to cum. His back began to arch. He closed his eyes and had his mouth was left open in an O shape. Ulquiorra noticed the change in Ichigo’s expression and stopped stroaking.  
“Wah?” Ichigo panted, eyes wide. 

“You told me to stop,” Ulquiorra mocked. Then slowly, he began stroking Ichigo once again, reaching to a quicker speed. And once Ichigo felt the urge to cum again, he stopped. Ichigo panted heavily from the stress of not being able to release his load. 

This cycled continued over and over and over. Ichigo had lost count how many times his mind had gone crazy from being edged. Finally, Ulquiorra decided it was enough for Ichigo, who looked completely exhausted. Ulquiorra began to pull down Ichigo’s pants completely, and slid his own off as well. He flipped Ichigo onto his stomach and began poking his own member, slowly in Ichigo’s hole.

Ichigo gasped at the unfamiliar intrusion. 

“It seems like you’ve never been touched here before. It’s like you’ve been saving it for me,” Ulquiorra chuckled.

“W-wait! Are you crazy?” 

Ulquiorra grinned as he shoved himself into Ichigo, thrusting himself quickly. Ichigo gasped at the pain and pleasure blending within him; a feeling he never encountered. Both Ulquiorra and Ichigo were panting uncontrollably at the pleasure.

As Ulquiorra felt ready to release his load, he decided to stroke Ichigo off completely, moving his hand quickly up and down Ichigo’s shaft. Ichigo moaned and panted constantly. And finally, both of them released their load, groaning loudly in the living room.

Relief spread through Ichigo as he finally released the strain within him. Ichigo collapsed down onto the couch, unconscious. 

Ulquiorra brushed Ichigo’s hair with the back of his fingers. Ichigo breathed a sigh at his touch.

“Heh, you’re so cute, Ichigo,” he chuckled. Ulquiorra bent down and kissed Ichigo on the lips.

 

Ichigo woke once again in his silk-sheeted, queen-sized bed. The sunlight shone through the blinds of the windowed doors. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, trying to quell the burn from the sun. Pain in his backside was dull and constant. Ichigo cursed at the pain from last night’s experience. It was at that moment when Ichigo heard the door to his room open.

“Good morning,” Ulquiorra greeted as he entered the room. 

Ichigo removed his arm from his eyes and looked up at Ulquiorra.

“I have to go to school. This time, be obedient, alright? Anyways, you can make yourself at home and have a shower. There are clean clothes in the closet beside your bed”. With those words, Ulquiorra turned and went on his way.

Ichigo remained lying on the bed in silence for a few moments. He slowly sat up and began making his way towards the closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt and headed for the shower.

After his shower, Ichigo went to the kitchen and prepared himself some breakfast. “This is going to be a dull day,” he sighed. 

Ichigo walked around the house, taking note of a bookshelf in the living room. He pulled out one of the binders, which turned out to be a photo album. He flipped through the pages, showing pictures of a beautiful boy—Ulquiorra. Although he didn't want to admit it, Ichigo began to realize how beautiful the boy’s features were; shinning black hair and alluring green eyes. Though looking through the pictures, Ichigo realized something: Ulquiorra did not look happy in those pictures at all. Though he did smile, his eyes didn't show any happiness. It was so different from the expressions he saw recently with Ulquiorra grinning with enjoyment. Remembering last night’s experience, he quickly shut the album and stuffed it back onto the shelf.

“Shit…” he said, pressing his dick slightly, feeling his sudden erection. Ichigo made his way to the washroom to release his load. 

Beep.

“Grah!” A shock of pain surged through his body as Ichigo collapsed down onto the floor. “W-what the hell just happened?” he trembled. Then Ichigo remembered, “damn it…it must be this stupid collar”. He tried to move his hand to pull at his collar, but his body didn’t respond. “Why…why can’t I move?!”

A few hours later, Ichigo heard the front door open. The sound of a bag dropped down onto the floor and footsteps began making their way to the living room.

“Whoa…” Ulquiorra looked dumbfounded as he approached the boy on the floor. “What have you been doing all day?” he teased. 

“Me?! This is all your stupid collar’s fault!”

“The collar? But I didn’t--, “ he paused. Ulquiorra reached into his school uniform pocket and pulled out the small remote. “Oh, I must have accidentally triggered a switch while at school,” he shrugged. 

“Then undo it,” Ichigo grunted.

“Hmm,” Ulquiorra looked at the remote, “seems like I must have triggered the paralysis. Well, I can’t really do much right now. You will just have to wait five hours for the effects to wear off”.

“Five hours?! I can’t stay on the floor any longer than I already have!” Ichigo exclaimed. Though he knew that there was only about an hour left until he could move again.  
“Then perhaps we can do something to pass the time,” Ulquiorra snickered.

Panic spread across Ichigo’s face. “Uh…no that’s fine. I-I think I’ll just wait ‘til the paralysis gets out of my system,” Ichigo laughed nervously.

“Now don’t be like that, Ichigo. We will enjoy ourselves thoroughly”. Ulquiorra bent down and picked Ichigo up in a princess hold. Ichigo would have struggled as hard as he could, but his collar prevented any form of resistance. Ulquiorra walked around the couch and placed Ichigo down on the coffee table. He began lifting his shirt upwards, revealing the paralyzed boy’s beautifully toned torso. Ulquiorra trailed his fingers lightly over the boy’s body. His fingers brushed against Ichigo’s rib-side. Ichigo’s mouth twitched and he quickly bit down on his lower lip.

Ulquiorra raised his right eyebrow, noticing Ichigo’s reaction to suppress himself. “Ichigo, are you ticklish?” He grinned.

“N-no way,” he stuttered. 

Ulquiorra stood and walked away from Ichigo. Ichigo could only look at the back of the boy, leaving him where he was. A few moments later, Ulquiorra returned with something in his hand—a feather. He grinned as he approached the boy. 

Ulquiorra took the feather and brushed it against Ichigo’s neck, just below the mandible. Ichigo twitched in response to the soft feather, his teeth clenching lightly. Next, Ulquiorra brushed the feather along the boy’s clavicle and heard a short gasp. 

“My, my, Ichigo, it seems like you do not know your body very well. Let us uncover more of what you do not know”. Ulquiorra began sliding the feather against Ichigo’s sides, the boy’s face scrunched together; his eyes were shut tight and he was biting his lip, hard.

If Ichigo could move, he would be struggling as much as he could to evade the tickling touch of the feather. But he was helpless. He couldn’t move his body at all.

“How does it feel, Ichigo?” Ulquiorra whispered into his ear.

Ichigo moaned lightly. “What a beautiful voice” he thought. He opened his eyes and looked at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra noticed his stare, and decided to stare back. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity for the both of them. Suddenly, Ulquiorra placed his hand at Ichigo’s cheek and moved his face closer. They faces were just ten centimeters away. Then the gap closed. Ulquiorra eyes widened suddenly. It wasn’t he who moved, but Ichigo. Though he still had troubles moving his body, lifting his neck a few centimeters was possible. Their lips touched lightly at first, but then the force became stronger as Ulquiorra put more force into the kiss. Ulquiorra slipped his tongue into Ichigo’s mouth, twirling his own with Ichigo’s. They were both panting between each kiss. 

Little by little, Ichigo was regaining control of his body. He slowly raised his hand and reached up to Ulquiorra’s hair. It was very soft to touch. Ichigo gripped his hair tightly, pulling Ulquiorra closer to him. With his other hand, he grabbed Ulquiorra’s wrist and pulled suddenly. Ichigo was now on top of Ulquiorra, who was pressed down onto the table. Both were breathing heavily from their passionate kiss. Ulquiorra looked up at Ichigo, amused.

“I’m not going to be your toy any longer,” Ichigo spoke, resolute. 

“So, Ichigo, how do you plan to make your escape?”

Ichigo stared at him, frowned a little, and then moved his eyes down Ulquiorra’s body. He reached his hand into one of Ulquiorra’s pocket and pulled out a small remote. But when he looked at the remote he frowned even more. There were so many buttons on the remote, and there weren’t any clues to which button did what. While he was examining the remote, Ichigo felt his leg being knocked out from beneath him.

“Ah!” he gasped as he fell on his side.

Ulquiorra stood up swiftly and snatched the remote from Ichigo, smiling evilly at his triumph. “You will have to try harder than that if you want to overcome me, Ichigo” Ulquiorra taunted. Ichigo slowly stood up and stood in front of Ulquiorra, his hands clenched into tight fists and raised them in front of his face. Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side and grinned. “You plan to fight me? You know you didn’t win the first time you tried escaping”.

“If at first you don’t succeed, try harder!” Ichigo yelled and began throwing punches towards Ulquiorra. However, none of his fists connected to Ulquiorra’s body. Ulquiorra evaded the attacks effortlessly. 

Ichigo kept a constant offensive. As he kept attacking, Ulquiorra kept stepping back. They moved from the living room to the front lobby. Suddenly, Ulquiorra made a dash for the door.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ichigo hollered as he chased after him.

Ulquiorra had unlocked the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. Then he turned his head around to face Ichigo who was chasing after him. A sly grin crept over Ulquiorra’s race as Ichigo came closer and closer. 

“You’re not getting away from me. Now press the button to unlock this damn collar”.

“Who said I was trying to get away?”

“What?” Ichigo’s pace slowed as he approached him.

Beep.

Ichigo’s eyes widened, but he did not hesitate. He began picking up his pace again and dashed towards the door. He suddenly felt a pull at his waist. “No! I can’t be caught like this again!” He reached a little further and grabbed what he could—Ulquiorra’s wrist.

The black ribbons pulled at Ichigo, wrapping and yanking him back to the pillar. More and more ribbons shot out and wrapped around him. Once he finally stopped struggling, then the ribbons started coming out from wherever they were coming from. However, it took some time for the ribbons to stop wrapping, since there had been two individuals who had been caught by the black ribbons.

Ulquiorra grunted at Ichigo, a mix of surprise and fury filled his face. His back was to Ichigo’s front. Ichigo looked down at his wrapped companion and grinned.  
“That’s a good look for you, Ulquiorra,” Ichigo complemented at Ulquiorra, who had been gagged by the black ribbons when Ichigo grabbed him. Ulquiorra glared at Ichigo and tried to move a limb, but could not. “If you want to get out of here, you better press the right button on that remote”.

Ulquiorra stopped his glare immediately and opened his eyes in shock. His head moved back and forth frantically, searching for something.  
“Mrph!” he cried muffled.

“What is it?” Ichigo asked, and then turned his head to follow Ulquiorra’s eyes. His eyes opened and his mouth dropped open slightly. On the ground was the remote used to control the collar on Ichigo and possible other security technologies within the house. “How are we supposed to get out now?!”

Ulquiorra returned to glaring at Ichigo. “It is all your fault, stupid Ichigo…If you had not grabbed me, I wouldn’t have dropped the remote!”

Ichigo struggled relentlessly, trying his best to break free of the black ribbon’s grasp. After straining his muscles for fifteen minutes, he gave up, too exhausted to pull against his restraints anymore.

Knock knock.

Thirty minutes passed since Ulquiorra and Ichigo were trapped onto the pillar when they heard a knock at the front door. 

“Ulquiorra! You home? I’m sure you’re home!” Ulquiorra’s face became cold at the sound of the voice. 

Suddenly the door opened with a bang. “Oh, the door wasn’t loc—“ he paused and stared at the sight as he entered the house. The boy had messy blue hair and sharp eyes. The canines of his teeth were long and he could be considered to be some type of beast. “Well, this is a surprise, Ulquiorra. I knew you told me you found yourself a new buddy at home, but I didn’t think you were this close to him”.

Ulquiorra just stared at the blue-haired boy coldly. Since he couldn’t talk, he figured that Ichigo would be the one to talk for him.

“Hey, you! Don’t just stand there. Get us out of here!” Ichigo yelled.

“Now, now, is that the way you should ask someone a favor?” he grinned mockingly. 

Ichigo grit his teeth. “No way am I begging to this guy!” Then, an idea hit him and a grin spread through his face.

“You, what’s your name?” Ichigo questioned.

“The name’s Grimmjow, don’t you forget it,” he smirked.

“So Grimmjow, I’ve got a proposal for you”.

“Proposal?” he asked slightly interested.

“Since Ulquiorra told you about me, and you decided to come over, I’m guessing you have some interest with playing with others”.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. “Go on”.

“Wouldn’t it be great to get a chance with Ulquiorra? A guy like him would usually be pretty hard to have your way with”. Ulquiorra turned his head sharply at Ichigo and stared.  
“Ungh, Ungh!” Ulquiorra protested through his gag.

Grimmjow scratched his chin and thought about the idea. A large grin spread across his entire face, barely containing his interest in the matter. “Well, I think I could enjoy Ulquiorra for a while. It would be a nice treat,” he snickered. Grimmjow bent down and picked up the remote on the floor. He inspected the device closely, and then pressed a button.

Ichigo felt the black ribbons loosening its hold on him and Ulquiorra. They both dropped to the ground on their feet. Ulquiorra was about to turn and face Ichigo but he felt his arm being grabbed and twisted. Ichigo had a firm grip and didn’t plan to let go. Grimmjow approached the two.

“Wait,” Ichigo interrupted Grimmjow’s approach, “give me the remote”.

“Why do you need it?” he questioned. He looked at Ichigo, and noticed that he had a collar around his neck. He then stuffed the remote into the pocked of his white uniform. “Ah, I see. Let me have a little fun with Ulqui here first,” he licked his lips.

“Grimmjow, don’t you da—“ Ulquiorra objected but Grimmjow pressed his hand over Ulquiorra’s mouth. 

Grimmjow began looking around. “There should be some somewhere…Oh, right! The closet”. He removed his hand from Ulquiorra and walked towards a closet near the living room. “Found it!” he hollered. Grimmjow came back with something in his hand—duct tape. Ulquiorra began struggling at Grimmjow’s return with the tape, but Ichigo had a tight grip on him. 

“Grimmjow,” Ulquiorra warned.

The sound of duct tape being unraveled violently filled the sound of the lobby. Grimmjow approached Ulquiorra and pressed the tape against his lips and wrapped it around his head several times before ripping the tape with his teeth. Then he wrapped tape around Ulquiorra’s upper arms, tying them to his body, and his wrists behind his back, as well as wrapping some tape around his ankles. Grimmjow then picked Ulquiorra up roughly, throwing him over his shoulder. Grimmjow took his prisoner upstairs to Ulquiorra’s room and Ichigo followed closely behind.

Grimmjow kicked the door loudly and entered the room. He flicked on the lights and threw Ulquiorra onto the large bed. Ichigo stood at the doorway of the room, watching the show unfolding before him.

“Pretty Ulqui, I think this is one of the luckiest days of my life. Just this one time, let me have my way with you,” Grimmjow approached Ulquiorra, their faces only a short distance apart. Ulquiorra quickly bent his knees and with a burst of energy, kicked Grimmjow in the stomach with all his might. Grimmjow collapsed to the floor and the remote fell out of his pocket and onto the floor. Ichigo noticed the remote and began moving towards it. He was about to kneel down and put up the remote until something had darted in front of him. Ulquiorra had hopped off the bed using his body weight and landed on the floor, right where the remote was. With his nose, Ulquiorra pressed one of the buttons of the remote with his nose.

Beep.

Ichigo suddenly collapsed to his knees and hands as a surge of electricity passed through his body. He breathed heavily from the attack on his body. But luckily for him, he was not paralyzed. Only pain acted on his body as he remained on all fours.

“Always have to play hard to get, don’t you, Ulqui?” Grimmjow spoke as he began to stand, one hand on his stomach, the other using the bed to support himself. Ulquiorra kept glaring menacingly at Grimmjow. “Sheesh you don’t have to keep glaring at me!” he exclaimed as he was bending back down to pick up his troublesome friend. Before Grimmjow got close enough to touch him, Ulquiorra bent his knees to his chest and quickly kicked his feet upwards. Grimmjow noticed Ulquiorra’s movements and quickly dodged to the side. Right at the last moment, he grabbed Ulquiorra’s legs and held them tightly.

Ulquiorra struggled like a worm squirming for its life. He couldn’t escape Grimmjow in his current state. Normally, since he was trained in any and all combat techniques, subduing Grimmjow would be no feat. However, he had been bound already, and it would be a two versus one since he knew his cute, little Ichigo would oppose him. Suddenly, Ulquiorra felt his entire body being lifted from the floor. Behind him, Ichigo had picked up his upper body to help Grimmjow carry him. Though he was suppressing the pain, Ichigo was grinning at how powerless the boy in his arms was. 

With a single swing, Grimmjow and Ichigo tossed Ulquiorra back onto the bed. This time, Grimmjow was careful enough and secure Ulquiorra to the bed with more duct tape. Now, Ulquiorra could not raise his body or legs from the bed. Grimmjow now grinned with enjoyment, ready to play with his special toy. He already began lifting Ulquiorra’s school uniform to expose his body.

While Grimmjow was busy with Ulquiorra, Ichigo began looking at the remote. He looked at each button, hoping that he knew which one was the right one. There was one button that was a complete circle and black in color. “Maybe this black circle would resemble the collar,” Ichigo thought. “Especially since there’s one button which looks like a lightning bolt, another that looks like a bunch of letter ‘z’s and some other which was a black strip. And I have no idea what the other buttons look like, nor do I even want to know”. Ichigo shut his eyes tightly and pressed the black, circle button.

Click.

A black object landed heavily on the floor. Ichigo pressed his hand along his neck, feeling nothing there, except for his own neck.

“I’m free…I’m really free,” Ichigo spoke joyfully. Ichigo turned his head to look at Ulquiorra, pinned down on the bed with Grimmjow on top of him, touching him…pretty much everywhere. As Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra, he did feel a pang of guilt. “I guess I shouldn’t leave him like that, especially not with Grimmjow,” Ichigo thought. He took a step towards the bed until another thought hit him, “Ulquiorra didn’t treat me in a way I’d like so why should I bother with him. And it’s not like I know him that well anyways”. Ichigo shrugged and began making his way out of the room.

“Mng! Mnngg!” This was the first time Ulquiorra had actually called out since he was tied up. Ichigo turned his head and looked at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had a desperate expression on his face. He definitely did not want to be played with by Grimmjow, or be near him for that matter. Ulquiorra’s eyes pleaded for Ichigo to save him from the persistent Grimmjow.

“If you’re going to go, then scram!” Grimmjow spat, annoyed. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ichigo replied, waving his hand indifferently. He started walking down the steps when he heard a loud, muffled yell, then a cracking noise, then Grimmjow cried in pain, then a loud thud, then finally silence. Ichigo stood at the end of the steps, stunned by all the sounds. Suddenly, some sliding sound was heard and Ichigo looked up at the top of the stairs. Ulquiorra lie on his stomach, looking fairly exhausted.

“I guess I should hear you out since you desperately didn’t want to stay with Grimmjow and forcefully escaped his grasp”. Ichigo walked up the steps towards Ulquiorra. He reached to the back of Ulquiorra’s head, grabbing the end of the duct tape and began unraveling it. Once the tape was off his mouth, Ulquiorra took long, deep breaths of air. He looked at Ichigo earnestly. 

“What is it?” Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra looked down on the floor. Thinking about how he would say what he wanted. He shut his eyes for a brief moment then opened them and looked straight into Ichigo’s eyes.

“Don’t go…”

Ichigo was slightly taken aback. Though he had somewhat expected this, he didn’t think Ulquiorra would ask in such a manner, especially since he was still tapped up. Ichigo thought momentarily; remembering his first night trapped in this crazy house by some crazy yet lonesome boy and the change of expression Ulquiorra had shown him compared to his expressions he saw in the photo album. In all honesty, Ichigo didn’t hate Ulquiorra. A beautiful boy like him would be hard to resist…under normal circumstances.

Ichigo bent down, so he was slightly more level to Ulquiorra, who remained on the ground. He grabbed Ulquiorra’s chin and pulled him closer to his face. Ichigo gave Ulquiorra a long, passionate kiss.

“I still have to take back my heart which you stole before I even think of leaving”.


End file.
